So was I
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil de textes] [SPOILERS IW] Des Avengers divisés, une équipe fracturée, un monde en danger, une amitié détruite, une identité retrouvée, une histoire d'amour improbable, un super-héros trahi, un ancien assassin hanté par son passé, les funérailles d'une vieille amie sont des thèmes au programme de ce recueil. Le Marvel Cinematic Universe ne sera plus jamais comme avant.
1. Note d'auteur

.

.

.

.

 **« So was I »**

 **Note d'auteur**

Comme vous l'aviez probablement déjà remarqué, _Captain America: Civil War_ est sorti très récemment au cinéma. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir aller le voir dès le lendemain de sa sortie, alors j'ai déjà pu commencer à réfléchir à quelques textes à écrire en rapport avec ce film.

« So was I » (admirez la référence pas du tout subtile à Tony Stark) sera donc un recueil de textes à propos de Civil War, alors attendez-vous à d'énormes SPOILERS à chaque coin de page. Vous êtes prévenus, comme ça ;)

Commençons tout de suite avec un petit texte introductif au film.


	2. Introduction

.

.

.

.

 **« So was I »**

 **Introduction –**

 **Une équipe fracturée, un monde en danger**

* * *

Le monde est en danger. Il se remplit continuellement de personnes malveillantes ayant à disposition des armes surpuissantes. La terreur s'empare de la population. Les Avengers sont pourtant là pour les protéger, mais rien n'y fait.

Les super-héros ont perdu un énorme pourcentage sur leur côte de confiance suite à la bataille de Sokovia. Le fait que Tony Stark ait utilisé son génie pour construire ce qui s'avérera être un monstre n'a pas non plus aidé. Les gens se demandent à qui ils peuvent se fier, et par défaut se méfient de tout.

Le peuple réclame la mise en place de dispositions permettant de contrôler l'action des super-héros, et cent douze gouvernements du monde entier signent les Sokovia Accords. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est la forte opposition de nombreux Avengers à un tel contrôle sur leurs actions, et cela même après que l'une d'entre eux se soit emportée lors d'une récente mission, faisant des dizaines de victimes.

Tony Stark est en première ligne pour défendre les Sokovia Accords. Il est soutenu par son ami James Rhodes, ainsi que Vision. Natasha Romanoff se rend à Vienne pour apposer sa signature – et se retrouve ainsi face à une bombe.

Steve Rogers n'est pas d'accord. Il souhaite que les Avengers gardent leur autonomie d'action. Cette opposition se renforce alors que son meilleur ami est traqué et arrêté pour les attentats qu'il n'a pas commis.

Cette discorde qui s'installe au sein de l'équipe finit par conduire à une bataille gigantesque au beau milieu de l'aéroport de Leipzig – heureusement évacué. Iron Man, War Machine, Black Widow, Vision, Black Panther et Spider-Man – nouvelle recrue – doivent ainsi faire face à leurs anciens amis : Captain America, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man et Hawkeye.

 _Unis, nous résistons. Divisés, nous tombons._ Les Avengers se sont fracturés à cause de la politique – un comble pour les sauveurs de l'humanité.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine. On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le premier vrai texte :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)**


	3. Texte 1 - J'étais son ami

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°1 –**

 **J'étais son ami**

* * *

Lorsque Tony avait découvert que Bucky était responsable de la mort de ses parents, son cœur eut un raté. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était forcément un mensonge... la bande-vidéo était trafiquée...

Ce 16 décembre 1991 avait marqué un véritable tournant dans sa vie. Le matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ses parents étaient encore vivants, et le lendemain... ils n'étaient plus là, il se retrouvait seul avec Jarvis. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire que James Buchanan Barnes puisse être l'auteur de ce double-meurtre maquillé en accident de voiture.

S'il avait pu remonter le temps, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Il aurait au moins voulu dire à ses parents qu'il les aimait, avant... avant que... Il aurait aimé étreindre sa mère, et dire à son père qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Maria avait été très présente, mais Howard était toujours trop occupé. Les rares fois où ils passaient du temps ensemble, il parlait sans cesse de ses souvenirs avec Captain America. Cela avait profondément irrité le jeune Tony, d'être ainsi relégué en second derrière un vieil ami disparu, mais maintenant qu'il était plus mûr, il comprenait qu'Howard avait dû souffrir de la perte de Steve.

En parlant de Steve... Si Tony avait souffert en découvrant l'identité du meurtrier de ses parents, cela n'avait été rien en comparaison avec le fait que Steve savait déjà tout... et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé de le protéger de la vérité, mais _il n'avait pas besoin de ça_. Peut-être avait-il essayé de protéger Bucky également...

Tony savait que Bucky, bien qu'il ait lui-même appuyé sur la gâchette, n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il avait été conditionné, ses souvenirs effacés, son corps et son esprit torturés... il était le Winter Soldier, la meilleure arme d'HYDRA, mais sans conscience de ses actes. S'il avait eu le contrôle, jamais il n'aurait tué Howard. Tony le savait. Il savait aussi que Bucky _n'aurait jamais tué personne_. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de haïr l'homme pour ce qu'il avait fait – malgré les remords qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleu glace, ces yeux qui disaient, qui hurlaient, « je suis désolé, je t'ai rendu orphelin sans la moindre hésitation ».

Il s'était considéré comme l'ami de Steve depuis les événements cataclysmiques de New York. L'homme au bouclier avait tout gâché.

* * *

 **Je fais une distribution gratuite de mouchoirs, si vous voulez :p**

 **Je suis légèrement en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais dit, mais je pense que je serais dans les temps la semaine prochaine : rendez-vous donc samedi 21 mai pour le deuxième texte :)**


	4. Texte 2 - Bucky Barnes

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°2 –**

 **Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir supprimer ces fichiers ?**

* * *

Le cerveau de Bucky avait été tellement souvent « nettoyé » de tout souvenir qu'il se demandait comment ceux-ci avaient pu refaire surface, le jour où il avait combattu Captain America et où celui-ci lui avait rappelé la promesse qu'il avait faite, si longtemps auparavant.

HYDRA lui avait volé tout ses souvenirs, tout son passé, et maintenant qu'il s'était échappé de leurs griffes, il était plus déterminé que jamais à tout retrouver.

Étrangement, la vie dont il commençait à se rappeler semblait vouloir tourner autour de Steve Rogers. Leur première rencontre, alors qu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils jouaient dans les rues poussiéreuses de Brooklyn. Le tempérament bagarreur de son meilleur ami, qu'il devait toujours traîner hors des combats parce que sa stature frêle ne lui aurait jamais permis de les gagner. Les après-midis passés dans la chambre de Steve, à le veiller, alors qu'il était abattu par la fièvre. Leurs sorties, entre amis, rien que tout les deux, dans les bars de Brooklyn, avec Steve qui ne tenait pas l'alcool. Les rendez-vous galants, ces filles à l'esprit tellement simple qu'elles étaient incapables de voir qu'au-delà de l'apparence chétive de son Stevie, se cachait un cœur d'or. Et surtout, eux deux, sur les lignes de front, à combattre HYDRA de toutes leurs forces.

Entre ces souvenirs-là, il revoyait également sa propre famille, l'air sévère de son père qui cachait un homme bon et généreux, les tartes aux mûres de sa mère, les temps de jeu avec ses frères et sœurs... mais tout cela semblait éclipsé par Steve, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, il avait toujours ressenti des sentiments profonds pour son meilleur ami. Plus forts que de l'amitié, en tout cas.

Mais même s'il se souvenait désormais de tout cela, il savait que son passé de Winter Soldier ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Les souvenirs revenaient, mais le conditionnement qu'HYDRA avait imposé à son esprit était toujours là lui aussi, et il pourrait être « réactivé » n'importe où, n'importe quand, et par n'importe qui si cette personne lui disait la bonne séquence de mots. C'était trop dangereux pour Steve, il pourrait le blesser sans le vouloir, alors il avait choisi de disparaître de la circulation. _C'était pour son bien._

* * *

 **Si vous ne l'aviez toujours pas remarqué :p je suis une grande fan du Stucky xD**

 **Et oui, le titre du texte est volontairement rempli d'humour trèèèès noir. Tellement noir qu'il doit certainement absorber la lumière :x**

 **Texte n°3 prévu pour samedi prochain, le 28 mai. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, (à me suivre sur mon compte Facebook d'auteur: Isa Sidious), et bonne semaine à tout le monde ! :D**


	5. Texte 3 - Non-humain mais avec un cœur

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°3 –**

 **Non-humain mais avec un cœur**

* * *

Wanda s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'avait jamais été dans son intention de provoquer cette explosion dans cet immeuble de Lagos. Elle avait capturé Rumlow et elle s'était emportée... puis tout était parti en fumée.

Les médias du monde entier ne parlaient que de ça. Les politiciens faisaient porter le blâme sur elle – et ils avaient totalement raison – ou bien sur la totalité de l'équipe des Avengers – et en cela ils avaient totalement tort. Les images de l'explosion repassaient en boucles aux journaux télévisées, et elle gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran avec, sur son visage, une expression d'horreur et de douleur et de remords.

Steve s'en voulait de la voir aussi mal, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Tous avaient essayé, et tous avaient échoué. Seul Vision semblait avoir un petit impact sur elle.

Steve ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais Vision avait l'air d'être amoureux de Wanda. Ses yeux électroniques se posaient souvent sur elle, mais se détournaient lorsqu'elle sentait son regard. L'androïde était sympathique, mais il avait beaucoup plus de petites attentions pour Wanda que pour les autres, et s'arrangeait pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

Natasha l'avait également fait remarquer à Sam, mais aucun des trois super-héros n'était dérangé par cette attitude. Cela les attendrissait même. Ils s'arrangeaient donc pour les laisser seuls dès que c'était possible.

* * *

 **Je suis tellement à fond sur le couple Wanda/Vision, je les trouve tellement chou :D**

 **Le quatrième texte est prêt et sera publié samedi prochain (le 4 juin donc). Bonne semaine à tous, et n'hésitez pas à mettre la petite review ;)**


	6. Texte 4 - Vent de trahison

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°4 –**

 **Vent de trahison**

* * *

Steve était écœuré par toute cette histoire. Il se serait cru dans un mauvais rêve si tout ne le menait pas à voir que ce qu'il vivait était réel.

Les États-Unis. Ce pays qu'il avait juré de protéger, pour lequel il avait combattu et failli mourir – ce même pays qui le pourchassait désormais comme s'il était un criminel, et cela seulement parce qu'il essayait de sauver un ami innocent.

Le monde entier le traquait, mais de la part de son pays de naissance, cela le révoltait. Il se sentait trahi, comme si tout ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie n'avait plus aucun crédit à leurs yeux.

Il avait servi sous leurs drapeaux pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Pour cela, il avait accepté de se faire injecter un sérum dont il ne connaissait même pas les effets – il était justement le cobaye qui devait permettre de savoir si la formule était prête. Il aurait pu mourir, mais par amour de son pays, par envie de mettre une raclée à une armée de brutes de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il avait pris les risques.

Il avait combattu les Nazis pour éviter que leur idéologie malsaine ne s'étende aux autres nations. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami au combat, avant de se retrouver congelé pendant soixante-dix ans. À son réveil, il avait constaté avec effroi que toute sa vie avait été fichue en l'air – le jour-même où il s'était sacrifié pour sauver plusieurs grandes villes américaines de la destruction.

Sans parler de toutes les batailles contre les forces du Mal qu'il avait menées aux côtés des Avengers.

Quel remerciement en avait-il tiré, lui qui avait tant souffert ? Rien. Il était poursuivi comme le pire bandit du monde parce qu'il tentait de sauver Bucky. Parce qu'il estimait que son meilleur ami ne méritait pas d'être reconnu coupable de ses actes. Parce que lui aussi avait souffert, et bien plus que lui.

* * *

 **Le titre « Vent de trahison » est très (trop) largement inspiré du roman Star Wars du même nom, écrit par James Luceno, et qui est tellement génial * 0 * (Mais qui ne parle pas du tout de la même chose :p)**

 **L'idée du texte m'est venue lors d'un trajet en voiture (heureusement que je ne conduisais pas), et à la base, elle était en anglais (oui, je pense parfois en anglais, et ? xD), du coup j'ai traduit et étoffé.**

 **Le cinquième texte est prévu pour samedi prochain (11 juin), donc d'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine ! :D**


	7. Texte 5 - Heureux le jour, hanté la nuit

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°5 –**

 **Heureux le jour, hanté la nuit**

* * *

Après moult péripéties, Bucky et Steve avaient enfin eu le temps de se retrouver une fois arrivés dans la base cachée du Wakanda. Ils s'étaient également avoué leurs sentiments, et partageaient désormais la même chambre.

Dans la journée, Bucky avait retrouvé une activité normale. Une fois son bras robotique remis en place, il s'agissait de l'unique preuve que cet homme avait un passé sombre et douloureux. Il paraissait heureux – heureux d'avoir retrouvé une vie, et l'amour.

Mais la nuit, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Bucky était hanté par tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant le temps où il était le Winter Soldier. Il se réveillait en hurlant et en pleurant. Steve était désemparé face au désespoir qu'il lisait alors dans ses yeux.

Les souvenirs de séances de torture, de lavage de cerveau et de cryogénisation le faisaient trembler de peur alors que Steve le serrait entre ses bras puissants. Le visage de ses victimes – et notamment des parents de Tony –, leurs hurlements, leur détresse, le détruisaient à petit feu, alors qu'il sanglotait sur l'épaule de son amant pendant la moitié de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à se calmer, il avouait à Steve qu'il était condamné à vivre toute sa vie avec les remords et les cauchemars. Le blond le rassurait, lui disait que cela finirait par s'atténuer avec le temps, mais Bucky n'en démordait pas. _Je suis un monstre._

* * *

 **... J'ai rechuté, j'ai encore casé du Stucky dans une de mes fanfictions xD**

 **Pauvre Bucky-chou, il me fait trop de peine x'( Les véritables monstres sont ceux qui lui ont fait subir tout ça.**

 **Le sixième texte est déjà prêt, alors on se retrouve comme d'habitude dans une semaine, le samedi 18 juin ;) Bonne semaine à tous ! :D**


	8. Texte 6 - Goodbye, old friend

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **S'il y a bien une scène qui m'a déprimée, c'est lorsque Steve reçoit le message l'informant que Peggy venait de mourir :'(**

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°6 –**

 **Goodbye, old friend**

* * *

 _Elle nous a quitté dans son sommeil._

Ces mots repassaient en boucle dans la tête de Steve. Si accepter la mort de Peggy était difficile, il pouvait au moins être réconforté par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas souffert.

 _Elle nous a quitté dans son sommeil._

Elle était partie rejoindre Howard, Dugan, Jones, Falsworth, Morita et Dernier. Elle était partie rejoindre ces hommes courageux qui avaient combattu aux côtés de Captain America et qui n'auraient pas hésité à sacrifier leur vie pour lui.

Même s'il s'était avéré que c'était lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour eux. Il avait sacrifié la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Peggy, sacrifié les enfants qu'ils auraient pu élever.

Maintenant, soixante-dix ans s'étaient écoulés, et il devait enterrer l'une de ses dernières amies. La femme qui l'avait toujours soutenu et encouragé, même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme frêle et fragile. Celle qui s'était battue à ses côtés. Celle qui l'avait vu plonger vers son funeste destin.

Peggy avait eu une belle vie : un mari, deux enfants, une vraie famille. Agent de la SSR, directrice du S.H.I.E.L.D lorsqu'elle l'avait fondé avec Howard, épouse et mère comblée. Seul le souvenir de Steve l'avait hantée, bien qu'elle ait été capable de le repousser pour ne pas gâcher son bonheur inespéré.

 _Elle nous a quitté dans son sommeil._

Sa dernière confidente venait de les quitter. Alors Steve s'effondra sur les marches, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et pleura cette femme extraordinaire, et la vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avec elle.

* * *

 **Qui me suit dans ma dépression ? Et surtout, qui vient avec moi pour faire un gros câlin à Steve ?**

 ***câlin collectif pour Captain America***

 **Le septième texte est prêt, alors rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le découvrir :) Bonne semaine à tous !**


	9. Texte 7 - Ce jeune homme de Brooklyn

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 6/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Vous n'aviez pas encore assez déprimé la semaine dernière ? Vous en revoulez ? Bien. Voici les dernières pensées de Peggy. Warning : a lot of feels ahead.**

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°7 –**

 **Ce jeune homme de Brooklyn**

* * *

Peggy était très âgée et très malade. La maladie d'Alzheimer l'avait privée petit à petit de ses souvenirs, mais cette nuit-là, elle rêva. Et dans ce rêve, les personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères défilèrent.

Elle revit son mari, ses enfants, toute sa famille. Le mariage, la venue au monde de sa fille et de son fils, les anniversaires, les soirées de Noël et de Thanksgiving. Il y avait aussi Howard et Maria, leur fils Tony, et le couple Jarvis.

Elle revit sa jeunesse, ses combats en première ligne durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le colonel Phillips, le docteur Erskine, les Howling Commandos.

Mais surtout... Steve.

Steve Rogers n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées. Même rongée par la maladie, Peggy gardait un souvenir net de cet homme.

Elle l'avait aimé. Oh oui, elle l'avait aimé, ce jeune homme de Brooklyn. Celui qui avait toujours combattu avec bravoure, même lorsqu'il était si frêle, si petit, si fragile. Celui qui avait toujours rêvé de servir son pays. Avant sa transformation, il avait l'air si vulnérable. Après, c'était une montagne de muscles – mais dans cette poitrine, qu'elle fut chétive ou développée, battait un cœur en or. Il n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour protéger les autres.

Alors qu'elle dormait, une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue – aucun sanglot, aucun froncement de sourcils, rien. Elle regrettait la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Steve, bien que celle que le destin lui avait offerte avait été remplie de joie.

Le visage de Steve Rogers flotta devant ses yeux clos, entouré de tout ceux qui avaient compté pour elle. Ce fut sur cette pensée, devant ces expressions sereines et douces, qu'elle accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie.

 _Elle nous a quitté dans son sommeil._

Peggy Carter n'a pas souffert. Elle est simplement passée de l'autre côté du voile, accompagnée par tout ceux qu'elle avait chéris.

* * *

 **Distribution gratuite de mouchoirs x'(**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review larmoyante (:p), le prochain texte sera publié samedi prochain et il sera à peine moins déprimant. En attendant, bonne semaine, et si jamais vous pouvez me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux parce qu'en ce moment je publie pas mal de trucs : Facebook (Isa Sidious), mais aussi Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious) et Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).**


	10. Texte 8 - Tout va bien, Bucky

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 13/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°8 –**

 **Tout va bien, Bucky**

* * *

Steve dormait profondément, lorsqu'il sentit un poids se jucher sur lui. L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais le temps que sa vision ne s'adapte à l'obscurité de la chambre, un poing de métal se resserra autour de sa gorge.

 _Bucky._ Captain America distingua rapidement les contours de la silhouette de son meilleur ami au-dessus de lui. Le brun avait le souffle court et son corps tremblait, bien que le bras d'acier était ferme.

\- Bu... cky ? murmura Steve, sa voix étouffée par l'étranglement.

Le poing autour de sa gorge eut un sursaut, le corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson, et la tête du Winter Soldier se détourna un instant. Bucky Barnes resta décontenancé pendant un petit moment, en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.

Finalement, les dernières traces du conditionnement d'HYDRA sautèrent, et la prise sur la gorge du blond se desserra brusquement. Bucky se releva précipitamment, honteux, et Steve se redressa pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

\- Steve..., fit Bucky dans un souffle. Steve, je suis tellement désolé. Je... je ne voulais pas... je n'ai pas pu...

\- Ce n'est rien Buck, ce n'est rien...

Steve l'attira contre lui, et Bucky posa sa tête sur son épaule. Captain America sentit une larme mouiller son épaule nue, et son cœur se serra. Il se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce type d'incident se produisait, et chaque fois qu'il était confronté à une situation comme celle-ci, Steve réalisait avec violence le cauchemar que Bucky avait vécu pendant des décennies. Cela le mettait en colère, et il était tellement malheureux qu'il n'avait même plus de mots pour décrire sa douleur de voir son meilleur ami d'enfance dans un tel état.

\- Je suis... désolé..., sanglota Bucky.

\- Tout va bien Bucky. Tout va bien.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Le corps de Bucky était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, et Steve ne pouvait rien faire de plus que le tenir serré contre lui. Il se sentait totalement désœuvré, de ne pas pouvoir aider Bucky. Il passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux, murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour l'homme qu'il aimait être aussi brisé, et perdu, et rongé par la culpabilité. _Si je retrouve certains des salauds qui lui ont fait ça, ils vont souffrir._

* * *

 **Je me tromperais si je déclarais le fandom Captain America officiellement en dépression ? Mon pauvre bébé Bucky o.o Je ne serais même pas choquée si Steve disait la dernière phrase du texte dans le prochain film.**

 **C'est pour le moment le dernier texte que j'ai écrit. Pas du tout d'inspiration pour le n°9, alors si jamais vous avez des requêtes, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer dans les reviews :) A bientôt !**


	11. Texte 9 - Dette

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Plus sérieusement, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps et l'inspiration de m'occuper de deux ou trois idées que Leia22 m'avait un jour proposées :)**

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°9 –**

 **Dette**

* * *

Clint Barton s'était soudain retrouvé embarqué dans cette folle aventure. Pourtant, il avait, dès le départ, déclaré aux Nations Unies sa volonté de se retirer, et n'eut pas à se positionner sur la signature symbolique des Accords...

La situation désespérée de Wanda lui avait tout aussi rapidement fait changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de voler au secours de cette nouvelle recrue... Sinon, il s'en serait mordu les doigts pendant toutes ses années paisibles de retraite.

Il devait bien cela à Pietro. Il devait bien cela à sa sœur jumelle effondrée par tous les événements récents.

Clint n'avait pu sauver Pietro Maximoff. Il pouvait seulement faire vivre son souvenir, et venir en aide à celle que le jeune super-héros avait laissé derrière lui, dans son dernier geste – si désintéressé, si altruiste...

Pietro lui avait sauvé la vie. Il paierait cette dette en sortant Wanda de là.

Encochant une flèche dans son arc, Clint Barton vola au secours d'une jeune fille perdue, dont le seul tort était de terroriser ceux qui ne pouvaient tolérer l'extraordinaire. Les miracles.

* * *

 **Bon, Leia22, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de cette demande (vu le temps écoulé depuis xD), mais en tout cas, voici enfin arrivée ta commande. Et tu as tout à fait le droit de m'élire "pire service de livraison de tout les temps" si ça te chante xD**


	12. Texte 10 - Explosion

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Encore une réponse à une demande de Leia22...**

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°10 –**

 **Explosion**

* * *

Il y avait eu l'insouciance avant la tempête. Puis les flammes s'étaient déchaînées, l'explosion avait soufflé toutes les personnes présentes comme de vulgaires fétus de paille.

Sonné, désorienté, T'Challa savait tout de même où il devait aller.

Rampant, les oreilles tintant toujours, il trouva son chemin vers le corps inerte de son père... et franchit finalement la distance restante. Cette distance qui avait décidé de leur destin. Fût-il arrivé plus tôt, T'Chaka respirerait peut-être encore...

Le silence était assourdissant – ou bien était-ce l'explosion qui l'avait privé d'audition ? Tout autour de lui, les rescapés se relevaient péniblement, l'air hagard. Bientôt, ceux-ci portèrent secours aux blessés – nombreux, trop nombreux.

Au centre de la salle de conférences dévastée, T'Challa ne retenait pas ses larmes. La culture wakandienne ne les considérait pas comme des aveux de faiblesse. Charismatique même dans la mort, T'Chaka reposait dans les bras de son fils, doucement bercé par le guerrier en deuil.

Cette bombe n'avait pas seulement pulvérisé la salle. Elle avait également pulvérisé les émotions du jeune prince, ses rêves, sa vie confortable auprès d'une famille complète.

* * *

 **En hommage au film "Black Panther" :)**


	13. Texte 11 - Pendant ce temps, sur Asgard

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Une dernière livraison après une dernière requête lointaine de Leia22 :D**

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°11 –**

 **Pendant ce temps, sur Asgard...**

* * *

Le miroir magique affichait des scènes que Loki avait toujours pensé irréalistes. Des Avengers affrontant des Avengers... Les humains étaient tombés bien bas...

Affalé sur le sofa des quartiers royaux, affublé de l'apparence d'Odin, le Dieu des Mensonges en avait délaissé la coupelle de raisins délicieux posée à côté de lui. Son regard ne se détournait pas de ce combat midgardien, si inattendu... et en même temps, si prévisible.

L'invasion de New York par les Chitauris était le principal argument des pro-Accords. Loki aurait dû en culpabiliser. En réalité, il ne savait plus quoi en penser. S'il avait préparé le terrain pour les angoisses des Nations Unies, Tony Stark représentait réellement celui qui avait fait germer ces angoisses. Ultron... Les humains ne pourraient-ils donc pas cesser de s'amuser avec des concepts inconnus, et potentiellement dangereux ?

Loki la ressentait. Cette colère. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était dirigée avec une telle intensité contre Iron Man. L'ingénieur milliardaire, imbu de ses capacités cognitives et de ses compétences techniques, avait involontairement creusé un fossé chez les Avengers. Cela n'aurait pas dû être le problème de leur ancien ennemi. Pourtant, celui-ci ne parvenait pas à garder une position neutre par rapport à cette histoire.

Tony Stark l'avait profondément déçu. Il s'était laissé bouffer par son égo, au lieu de le garder sous contrôle, et maintenant, il tentait de faire payer les conséquences de ses actions à ses amis. Aussi peu honorable qu'il l'était lui-même, Loki trouvait que le super-héros était allé trop loin, et que sa culpabilité dévorante ne lui permettrait pas de s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que la brèche soit impossible à colmater.

* * *

 **Leia22** **m'avait demandé de l'IronFrost. Je l'ai casé comme j'ai pu, et je m'excuse s'il est trop léger :p**


	14. Changement de cap

**Herrrm, herrm * s'éclaircit la gorge ***

En guise de nouvelle note d'autrice, je vous annonce un changement de cap de ce recueil. Il était à la base consacré à l'après- _Civil War_ , mais bon, ce film a déjà deux ans xD

Désormais, _Infinity War_ a défoncé les écrans de cinéma ET les feels des fans, donc une partie des futurs textes prendra la direction de ce film mortel, tandis qu'une autre partie sera tout simplement une accumulation de textes variés.

Le texte n°12, déjà rédigé, traitera d'Avengers 3, donc méfiez-vous parce que les SPOILERS potentiels vont arriver vite, très vite. Le texte n°13, rédigé lui aussi, sera la contrepartie "textes variés" (et il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de signaler les deux genres clairement...).

 **Bref. Résurrection du recueil dans 3... 2... 1...**


	15. Texte 12 - Trêve de la fin du monde

**Sous-série :** Infinity War

 **Numéro :** #1

 **Note :** Et c'eeeeest partiiii :D

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°12 – Trêve de la fin du monde**

* * *

 _À l'occasion de la sortie d'Infinity War, qui clôture l'arc de la séparation idéologique débuté par Civil War, voici un début de réconciliation qui apparaît dans ce recueil..._

* * *

"Faire la paix suppose plus de courage que de faire la guerre."

* * *

Tony fixait ce vieux téléphone portable passé de mode, indécis. Thanos arrivait, c'était une perspective apocalyptique... et pourtant, son propre égo ne semblait pas près de se dégonfler.

 _Ils_ avaient besoin de Steve. _Il_ avait besoin de Steve. L'absence de son vieil ami s'était révélée pesante, ces deux dernières années...

Il suffisait de presser cette touche "appel". C'était si simple...

Tony sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il les refoula de quelques clignements rageurs. Concernant l'étau qui compressait sa poitrine, il ne pouvait rien y faire...

Durant deux ans, jamais il ne s'était séparé de ce téléphone. Il représentait son dernier lien avec Steve, le seul que son ancien ami lui avait autorisé à conserver. Steve avait cru à une réconciliation future, à un nouveau partenariat, lorsqu'il lui avait fait parvenir ce colis – envoyé alors qu'il portait encore probablement les marques de leur combat fratricide de Sibérie.

Tony sentait les regards pesants des trois autres hommes, qui attendaient patiemment qu'il fasse ce geste, ce pas dans une nouvelle direction. Celle de la réconciliation. Pour le bien de l'univers.

Parviendra-t-il à mettre de côté son égo brisé, le temps d'un simple coup de fil ?

* * *

 **Le temps que je puisse revoir le film, et normalement il devrait y avoir toute une vague de textes venant consolider celui-ci ;)**


	16. Texte 13 - Double-rencard

**Sous-série :** Divers  
 **Numéro :** #1

 **Note :** Les rêves chelous... Ils nous emmènent sur les côtes de l'écriture de fanfictions... Oui, il se pourrait que j'aie rêvé de ce Steve pré-sérum se prenant un franc râteau par une gourdasse sans tact et sans goût ;)

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°13 – Double-rencard**

* * *

Encore un "double-rencard" qui tombait à l'eau. Plutôt dramatiquement, celui-ci.

Bucky s'éclipsa poliment de sa double charmante compagnie – moins charmante tout de même depuis que la plus brune lui jetait des regards désapprobateurs : "Quel est donc ce plouc qui te sert d'ami ?" semblait-elle penser.

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à la calculer. Son sang bouillait déjà dans ses veines. Il se leva, et quitta la terrasse – surpeuplée par ces nuits d'été – à la recherche de Steve.

Son meilleur ami s'était éloigné avec la brune, mais celle-ci était revenue seule (et visiblement furax). Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Bucky pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant cette absence.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Barnes retrouva Steve, prostré sur les marches d'un perron, dans une rue mal éclairée. Son cœur se serra, et il hâta le pas pour consoler son ami.

Steve releva la tête, et essuya son visage d'un brusque revers de manche. Mais Bucky était arrivé à son niveau. À la faible lumière, il distingua néanmoins ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement, Stevie ? demanda le grand brun en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Steve renifla.

\- Oh, comme d'habitude... Sauf que cette fois, cette fille ne s'est pas gênée pour me dire ce qu'elle pensait de moi...

Bucky entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras. Il était furieux du comportement de cette pimbêche... et de toutes les pimbêches qui avaient toujours regardé Steve de haut – parce qu'elles attendaient mieux de "l'ami encore inconnu du séduisant Barnes".

\- Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent, murmura ce dernier à l'oreille de Steve. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles perdent, en te jugeant seulement sur ton apparence, sans prendre la peine de discuter. Tu vaux bien mieux que ce qu'elles pensent de toi. Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un de moins superficiel, tu verras. Ta chance finira par tourner, et tu seras le gars le plus heureux de Brooklyn. Et tu mérites de l'être.

* * *

 **Ces pimbêches / gourdasses / idiotes (rayez la mention inutile... même si elles sont toutes correctes) me font à la fois rire parce qu'elles sont stupides comme des poules, et en même temps j'ai envie de leur en coller une parce que Steve mérite plus de gentillesse de leur part. On leur demande pas de l'aimer à la folie, à notre Stevie, mais au moins de le respecter, et donc de ne pas détourner la tête de façon hautaine quand il tend un sachet de cacahuètes en guise de premier pas désespéré.**

 **(Et puis... Sérieux ? Elles ont de la m*rde dans les yeux ? Il est cute comme pas permis, ce petit Steve, il est tout aussi intéressant que la version Captain America !)**

Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure **Chrissie Grainger** ou le compte Twitter **ChrissieGrainge** (je mets tous les efforts nécessaires dans le lancement d'un vrai site Internet prochainement). _(Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu.e.s, j'ajoute que mes .s de fanfictions disposent d'une dédicace spéciale dans ce livre :x)_


	17. Texte 14 - Lettre

**Sous-série :** Civil War

 **Numéro :** #12

* * *

 **Note :** Oui, c'est une bête traduction de la lettre de Steve à Tony, mais elle est tellement puissante qu'elle se suffit à elle-même, et il est important de la relire de temps à autres pour avoir tous les feels.

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°14 – Lettre**

* * *

Tony,

Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu es de retour aux quartiers généraux. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de te savoir seul dans une villa, tournant en rond, ruminant. Nous avons tous besoin d'une famille. Les Avengers sont la tienne – peut-être bien plus que la mienne.

Je suis livré à moi-même depuis mes dix-huit ans. Je ne me suis jamais réellement senti à mon aise nulle part, pas même dans l'armée. Je place ma foi dans… les personnes, je suppose. Et je suis content d'affirmer que, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber. Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas les laisser tomber, eux non plus. Les verrous peuvent être remplacés, mais peut-être qu'ils ne le devraient pas.

Je sais que je t'ai blessé, Tony. Je pense qu'en ne te disant pas ce qui était arrivé à tes parents, je croyais t'épargner, mais… je réalise maintenant qu'en réalité, je m'épargnais moi-même. Et j'en suis désolé. Avec de la chance, peut-être qu'un jour, tu le comprendras.

J'aurais souhaité que nous puissions nous mettre d'accord sur les Accords, je l'espérais vraiment. Je sais que tu crois bien faire, et c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons tous faire – que nous devrions tous faire.

Alors, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver, je te promets une chose. Si tu venais à avoir besoin de nous – à avoir besoin de moi –, je serais là.

Steve.

* * *

 **Au final, traduction pas si bête que cela, puisque je n'ai pas grande idée de la traduction française officielle, celle dans le film, alors je l'ai faite au feeling en guise de petit exercice de traduction. Cette lettre est vraiment magnifique.**


	18. Texte 15 - Baiser

**Sous-série :** Civil War

 **Numéro :** #13

* * *

 **Note :** Ayant vraiment beaucoup trop regardé "Civil War", bah oui effectivement c'est encore sur ce film que j'écris au lieu d'Avengers 3 comme promis, mais comme c'est encore un Stucky c'est pour la bonne cause :p

* * *

 **« So was I »**

 **Texte n°15 – Baiser**

* * *

\- Elle doit avoir... cent ans, quelque chose comme ça, fit pensivement Bucky.

La main de Steve vint se poser sur son épaule de chair.

\- Comme nous, mon pote, répondit Captain America avec un sourire.

Bucky lui rendit son sourire, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se détourner.

Soudain, Steve s'approcha de Bucky, et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. L'ancien assassin profita simplement du moment, une partie de la tension accumulée dans ses muscles depuis le début de leurs péripéties, s'évacua instantanément.

C'était là toute la magie des baisers de Steve, et cela fonctionnait depuis la toute première fois.

* * *

 **LE STUCKY C'EST LA VIE.**


End file.
